Bracewing
by Elliot Pole
Summary: A werebird watched over Bella to see that she doesn't die from having her heart split in two. She has created an unintentional Horcrux by loving both Edward and Jacob. But now Bracewing, the werebird, is falling in love with her.


**Bracewing**

**Chapter One**

I sit here, watching as the girl undresses. I am perched outside her window, so she knows not that I am watching her. She goes by the name Bella Swan, and lives here with her father Charlie. I mention these details now so that you can realize that what I'm spying on is an entity, an entity with a name whom I will cherish always. If only she could be mine…

The girl has given her heart to another, and she doesn't know of my existence. The one who holds her love is a vampire, one of the wickedest of all spirit creatures. Though the vampire in question is part of a coven that believes in sparing humans from their vital needs and using large mammals instead, you cannot take the evil out of him.

I am aware that the vampire boy is in love with Bella. Which is why he doesn't want to go through with the very thing she desires – to be made a vampire by him. Because this thing is forbidden among the vampire culture. He will have to kill her completely and totally, if she keeps demanding to be turned into a selfsame creature to his own species. If he does not he will be an outcast and risk getting killed by the Volturi, the wickedest of the wickedest, who punish other vampires for any reason they see fit.

Bella is now bare-chested. I stare at her center. If she knew that I was watching her, she would probably freak out. Although as I'm sure I mentioned above, she doesn't even know what I am.

What am I? This is a question that may be floating through your head. I am the Eagle, the Seer, who is to watch over humans who fall in love with supernatural beings. I belong to a group of various characters who do this. And I, being one of the best, was sent to watch over Bella because she has given her heart to not one but two entities. Edward, the vampire, and Jacob, the werewolf.

If Bella had not split her heart in two, I would not be happy watching over her, even though she looks very good and I like to see her bare chest. There is this thing called the Horcrux, and she has certainly created one. The heart is meant to belong to one and one alone. Being in love with two, Bella has split her heart and cause a disruption in the love fabric which guides s all in our decision for partners. Since her heart is so unstable, a special Guardian has been assigned to her. I am that Guardian.

Oh my gosh, look at those legs! My, how fine they are. I want her! I want her! I really, really want her!

Oops…did I just think that? It is not proper. I'm not supposed to like my human charges. Not in that way, anyhow. Gosh, help me. If I'm not careful, I may cause her to create another Horcrux. I mean, I'm sure it isn't that hard to woo her…seeing how Jacob won her over so easily.

Again, you must excuse me. I am letting my weakness get the better of me. _She's just an ordinary girl, _I have to keep telling myself. But then, she can't be ordinary can she? Edward has been dead for eighty-seven years and she was the first girl he ever loved. Therefore, Bella must be extraordinary…

Stop thinking of her like that! Bracewing, poor Bracewing, to fall in love with such as she…what will the Geverard say?

I watch as she climbs in bed, her mind on Edward. Always on Edward. Sometmes on Jacob. She wants both of them, but she can only have one of them. She should have me. No, no, she shouldn't! Forget I said that!

The night passes. I watch. In a week Bella will marry Edward, and there'll be no chance of Jacob re-entering her life as her lover. This is frightening. It should be me. It should be _me!_

I can't stop myself. On the following morning, I fly down to her front doorstep, transform into a boy holding a bouquet of flowers, and ring the doorbell.

It is opened a couple minutes later by Charlie, Bella's father.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Oh, a friend of Bella's," I say, though it'll be obvious I'm lying once he sees me with her.

"Come in," he said. "Bella's upstairs." Which I knew perfectly well.

He went to the foot of the stairs and called Bella's name. Bella came downstairs, unsure of what to expect. Then she saw me. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"This fellow says he knows you," said Charlie.

"Um…" Bella said.

"We're in history together," I said. "We have a project."

Bella knew this wasn't true, but I could tell she was curious. "Yes. If you'll excuse us," she said to her father, who took the hint and went into the living room, where the television was on.

Bella looked at me quizzically. "Just who _are _you? You were not in my history class. And I just graduated from high school. In fact, I'm surprised that Charlie bought that statement, since it is impossible I could have a history project due anytime soon."

"Well, I'm…um…"

"Spit it out!"

"I-am-a-werebird-by-the-name-of-Bracewing-and-I-wish-to-meet-your-acquaintance," I said super-fast.

"Say that slower," Bella commanded.

My heart fluttered as I obeyed. To comply with the wishes of a fair maiden…that is the greatest thing any guardian can do.

"A werebird?"

"It means I can transform into an eagle."

"Ah. And um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain."

"Try me."

At first I think that it would be stupid to tell her what I do, but then I realize that it doesn't matter. So I go ahead and tell her. I leave out the parts about the Horcrux, though.

"Wait, wait, wait. You spy on me all the time?"

"Yes."

"That's…_wrong."_

"Bella, I must. It's part of my job."

"But, I don't even know you! And why must you watch over me?"

"You are delicate and—"

"I am _not _delicate!" Bella screamed, punching me in the shoulder and causing my heart to throb with exhilaration. Even so I took a step back, and she kept punching me until she backed me to the door. "Get out and never bother me again!"

"But I love you!" I shouted without thinking.

"I don't care, you filthy…_fowl! _You filthy fowl! And if I catch any eagle around me, I will shoot it with a pistol! Don't think I won't!"

I ran off instead of turning into a bird and flying away at her shouts. Maybe if she thought I made the whole thing up, she'd forget about it.


End file.
